When bad boy meets good girl
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Ellos se enamoran. Sasuke/Hinata. One-shot. AU.


**When bad boy meets good girl.**

**Resumen:** Ellos se enamoran. Sasuke/Hinata. One-shot. AU.

**Parejas:** Sasuke Uchiha-Hinata Hyuga.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

_Se enamoran._

* * *

Esa era la disparataba regla universal sobre la atracción de opuestos. Él lo sabía, ella también. Internamente, ambos no tenían en claro que era lo que veían en el otro y, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Él por orgulloso.

Ella por tímida, además se suponía que ella gustaba del escandaloso rubio que hablaba con él. ¿Cómo fue que esos disparatados sentimientos florecieron en ella de la noche a la mañana?

No se hablaban, apenas se mandaban una que otra mirada sin significado alguno. No estaba segura de que él supiera siquiera su nombre o de que siquiera compartían clases juntos, pero extrañamente había logrado hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido que de costumbre. Sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo, casi comparable al cabello de Karin. Y el mero hecho de pensar en él, lograba hacerla tartamudear de más.

No lo comprendía. Se suponía que no debía ser así. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

―¿Qué es esto? ―murmuró estupefacta, después de recurrir a su única amiga y consejera del alma.

Sakura Haruno sintió una punzada enorme de dolor antes de resoplar.

―Se le llama amor ―murmuró resignada. Ella lo había sospechado que de un tiempo para acá Hinata, su mejor amiga, se había irremediablemente enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que Sakura gustaba desde hacía muchos años atrás.

¿Se sentía molesta por eso? Sí, pero ¿qué más daba? Sakura sabía que el amor era algo que nacía de forma natural y no se podía controlar.

La Hyuga la miró horrorizada mientras que las piezas de su desenfrenado e incomprensible corazón parecía unirse lentamente y le abrían los ojos. Todo este tiempo… ¡ella había estado enamorada de él!

―P-pero, ¿cómo? ―susurró pálida, mientras veía a Sakura.

¡Se sentía que la traicionaba! Su amiga siempre había estado enamorada de él.

―Eso es lo gracioso de todo ―dijo su amiga con cierta ironía en su voz―. Uno nunca sabe el cómo, un día estás normal y al otro ¡paff! Ya estás hechizada.

¿Hechizada? ¿Ella? ¿Del pandillero de la clase? Eso era absurdo, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, comprendía que en realidad esa era la situación.

―Hoy hace un día estupendo ―comentó Sakura con una sonrisa, como restándole importancia al asunto.

Sí, ese día en específico hacía un clima sensacional y, puta madre, ella estaba enamorada. Ahora veía el mundo con ojos diferentes, sentía las jodidas mariposas revolotear su estómago o veía los imbéciles pajaritos cantando a su alrededor mientras se imaginaba toda una secuencia de imágenes inventadas por su disparatada mente en donde él y ella tendría un futuro juntos.

¡Pero si ni siquiera se hablaban! Y ella era muy cobarde para si quiera acercársele o decirle un mínimo saludo.

Hinata Hyuga era una señorita, por el amor de Dios, no quería ni pensar en lo que diría su familia si le presentaba a alguien con una perforación en la lengua. Parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué se sentiría besar y juguetear con ese objeto? Se imaginó la sensación de su lengua enroscada a la de él sin pudor alguno.

Se espantó al comprender la magnitud de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había hecho ese horripilante ser sobre ella?

¿Una brujería?

―S-Sakura-san, ¿qué debo hacer? ―susurró desesperada―. Yo no quiero estos sentimientos.

La Haruno la miró un momento antes de reír.

―Solo acéptalos y sé feliz con ellos.

―P-pero…

Ya era tarde. Los aceptaba, los quería, los necesitaba.

¿Eso era normal cuando uno se enamoraba de un completo extraño?

La ponía tensa el saber el indudable hecho de que él ni madres le parara y ella lo viera simplemente a la lejanía. Hinata no era tan atrevida como Ino, quien indudablemente se le hubiese lanzado encima, ni tampoco lo conocía mucho como Sakura, quien se podría decir que era una amiga verdadera de él y que a veces ella se montaba en su brillante e insegura motocicleta para regresar a casa después de clase.

No. Hinata era tímida, calmada, callada, dulce y no hacía cosas peligrosas como practicar carreras de motos clandestinas. Ella era una buena chica en el total sentido de la palabra.

Apretó los puños cuando lo vio con la señorita prostituta de la clase y se sintió molesta, ofendida, celosa. Como si realmente tuviesen algo serio. Pero, ¿a ella qué le importaba si se revolcaban? ¡Ese no era su puto problema!

Ah… un momento, ahora se volvió a acordar. Hinata se había enamorado como una estúpida de un ser que solo veía desde la lejanía como le metía mano por debajo de la falda a aquella puta, mientras ella se revolcaba de los celos

¡Él era de ella, joder! Aunque la otra parte de ese acuerdo no estuviese enterada, pero no importaba.

No importaba, ¡nada importaba! Porque estaba ilusamente enamorada de él y él ni madres le paraba…

O al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

* * *

_Se enamoran._

* * *

―Y entonces...

Naruto Uzumaki soltó un suspiro de fastidio mientras le lanzaba una mirada de súplica a Sakura, quien seguía inmersa en su libro de matemáticas, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar a la nueva, inesperada y no deseada compañía del grupo. No hacía nada más que hablar de cosas para nada interesantes -¡¿a él que le importaba si X persona se besó con X persona?!-.

Resopló.

―Dime, Rika ―comenzó Sakura al fin apartando la mirada de su libro―, eso que tienes en la frente… ¿es un grano?

La chica abrió los ojos espantada, antes de murmurar una disculpa apresurada y salir corriendo. Naruto agradeció a Dios la piedad concebida y sonrió abiertamente a la chica.

―Eres la mejor, Sakura-chan.

Bufando, la mujer le mandó una mirada asesina a la persona quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

―Creo que deberías escoger mejor con quien te revuelcas ―comentó mordaz.

Dándole una calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre sus labios, Sasuke Uchiha arqueó una ceja en dirección hacia la Haruno.

―Cuando quieras compartimos cama, Sa-ku-ra. ―En respuesta, la aludida le mostró el dedo del medio, logrando que sonriera levemente. La 'molesta' realmente era fácil de sacar de sus cabales.

―¡Imbécil, no te metas con Sakura-chan! ―chilló el rubio, como siempre saliendo de metiche entre las casuales disputas que solían tener la pelirrosa y él. Sasuke estaba cien por ciento seguro que ella gustada de su persona, pero ahora tenía orgullo suficiente como para no venir a mendigarle como cuando tenía doce. De cierta forma, eso le agradaba y quizás por aquél motivo era que aún la mantenía entre su círculo de amigos cercanos.

―¿Por qué mejor no vas a ver si puedes perder la virginidad hoy, Naruto? ―preguntó Sasuke de forma casual, levantándose de la mesa donde el trío estaba descansando―. Andando, Sakura, hoy tengo que dejarte temprano.

Suspirando, la chica se levantó con calma mientras recogía sus cosas y escuchaba los quejidos de Naruto quien maldecía al Uchiha con ganas. En serio, ¿cómo era que esos dos podían llamarse 'mejores amigos' y qué era lo que ella, Sakura, veía en ese bastardo de Uchiha?

Oh, un momento, la pregunta del millón sería ¿por qué Hinata, su querida y dulce amiga, terminó también cayendo en las redes de ese playboy?

Resopló.

―¿Vienes también, Naruto? ―preguntó Sakura, echándose la mochila al hombro.

―¿Los tres en la moto del imbécil?

―Carga el auto de Itachi ―aclaró la pelirrosa, andando con paso apresurado. Lo que había sido una hermosa mañana, ahora era opacado por nubarrones que amenazaban con soltar una llovizna enorme y ella no quería que Sasuke la dejara en plena tormenta.

―Supongo ―respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros y acelerando su paso hasta el estacionamiento, donde Sasuke se inclinaba casualmente sobre el automóvil de su hermano. Tenía la vista perdida hacía la salida del aparcamiento. El rubio notó que había iniciado otro cigarrillo, arrugó la nariz, últimamente fumaba más de la cuenta, pero no diría nada. Ya estaba harto de pelear con Sasuke por ese jodido mal hábito ―¿Cómo conseguiste que Itachi te lo prestara? ―inquirió Uzumaki, sacando al chico de lo que parecía ser cavilaciones internas existenciales.

_Emo al fin_, pensó. Aunque realmente Sasuke no fuera uno.

―No es tu puto problema ―resopló con fastidio antes de subirse al auto. Sakura, a su lado, suspiró y siguió su ejemplo seguido de un malhumorado Naruto.

Últimamente, Sasuke estaba demasiado sensible ante cualquier comentario, de eso ambos chicos –Uzumaki y Haruno- tenían por seguro.

Como cosa del destino, un momento después de que Sakura abrochara el cinturón de seguridad, porque Sasuke era un psicópata al volante, el aguacero comenzó a caer. Agradeció internamente que al menos pudiera llegar seca a su casa, viva no estaba muy segura.

El rugido del motor y el apresurado retroceso del carro acompañado del chillido de Naruto, quien aún no se ponía el cinturón y, por ende, se había golpeado la cabeza, le alertó de que Sasuke tenía prisa, mucha más de la normal. Suspiró.

Sus ojos jades notaron cómo Naruto parecía un muñeco mientras bailoteaba en la parte posterior del vehículo mientras el Uchiha daba unos volantazos para poder salir de ese lugar. Sonrió ante los quejidos del rubio y cómo Sasuke lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

A veces, se preguntó, no podía evitar suspirar por él. El mundo era una mierda por hacerla enamorarse de la única persona que, estaba segura, jamás le correspondería.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó Naruto, cuando cruzaron en una esquina―. ¡Eres una mierda manejando!

Ignorándolo, el Uchiha se limitó a fumar su cigarrillo. Haruno admitía que detestaba el olor, pero ése era el auto de… bueno, era Sasuke quien manejaba y ella no podía evitarlo.

Súbitamente, Sasuke dio un frenazo en seco que hizo caer a Naruto del asiento y la miró con fijeza. La chica estuvo segura que, de no haber cargado cinturón, hubiese estampado su frente contra la guantera.

―Sakura, tú conoces a Hinata Hyuga. ―No era una pregunta.

―¿Qué sucede con ella? ―preguntó, obviamente sorprendida ante aquello.

―Dile que suba al auto.

La ojos jades lo miró extrañada y fue en ese momento que ella notó que Sasuke no la observaba, sino más allá del cristal oscuro del vidrio donde resaltaba la figura esbelta de Hinata quien se refugiaba en la parada del autobús.

―¿Sin comentarios? ―preguntó la pelirrosa antes de bajar el vidrio, ignorando el chillido de Naruto quien preguntaba por qué mierda el moreno andaba más fumado de lo normal.

―Sin comentarios ―se limitó a responder Sasuke, fumando la última calada de su cigarrillo.

Y mientras un tímida Hinata, con las mejillas sonrojadas se subía al auto que Sasuke había quitado prestado a su hermano, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada un tanto extraña que el Uchiha le dedicó al verla entrar.

―¡Hinata! ―exclamó Naruto―¡Qué bueno verte! Ponte el cinturón, este imbécil maneja como loco ―aconsejó.

―Cállate, Naruto, o te dejo botado por acá.

Sakura volteó un poco y sonrió a la chica con comprensión al notar lo nerviosa que estaba en compartir auto con la persona que ella gustaba, y no se estaba refiriendo a Naruto por quien la Hyuga estuvo interesada hacía tiempo atrás.

―Gr-gracias por la invitación ―murmuró apenada. Tratando de evitar los ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

―Hmph ―fue la única respuesta que recibió la chica antes de que el vehículo comenzara a marchar a una velocidad moderada, para sorpresa de Sakura y Naruto.

Por el resto del camino, ni Sakura o Sasuke dijeron nada, simplemente se limitaban a oír la tranquila conversación que tenían el Uzumaki y la Hyuga, hasta que llegaron a la residencia del rubio.

―Naruto ―habló la pelirrosa, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad―, voy a quedarme aquí. Mi madre dijo algo sobre que pasaría a visitar a Kushina-san hoy. Gracias por traernos, Sasuke.

El aludido la miró extrañado por un momento y se encogió de hombros sin emitir comentario alguno. Murmuró una leve despedida y salió apresurado del vehículo. El Uchiha no dijo nada mientras ambos chicos se bajaban del auto. Miró a la Hyuga, quien prácticamente se había quedado estática al verse sola con él y habló:

―Pasa al frente. ―No era una petición. Lo estaba ordenando.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente, al salir apresurada del vehículo para tomar el asiento que Sakura había dejado disponible. Antes de subir, observó que la pelirrosa la miraba desde la lejanía con cierta preocupación, pero trató de evitar pensar mucho en aquello.

Colocándose el cinturón, miró a Sasuke unos segundos, antes volver la vista al frente y pedir a Dios que la despertara de aquél horrible sueño mientras el auto se ponía en marcha otra vez.

* * *

―Nee, Sakura-chan. ―La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla. Estaban solos, salvo por el perro del Uzumaki quien movía la cola en señal de felicidad al ver a su amo de regreso―. ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de tu actitud?

Sakura suspiró mientras observaba la lluvia caer por la ventana de la casa de Naruto.

―No te hagas como si no lo notaste.

El rubio se quedó en silencio un momento mientras ponía un envase de ramen instantáneo frente a Sakura y él abría el suyo. Se miraron fijamente por un momento.

―¿No estarás pensando que a Sasuke-rebelde-Uchiha le gusta Santa Hinata Hyuga, o sí? ―preguntó el chico con una ceja arqueada, mostrando un lado serio que pocos lograban ver.

―No lo estoy pensando, Naruto ―aclaró―. Lo creo.

* * *

El olor a cigarrillo invadía sus fosas nasales a pesar de que nadie estaba fumando en ese momento, pero las colillas de cigarrillos esparcidas por el piso del auto le dieron una clara idea de que tal vez Uchiha habría fumado con anterioridad. Trató de no pensar mucho en eso y prefirió concentrarse en los deberes que haría cuando llegase a su casa.

―Tú dirección. ―La voz grave de su acompañante la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Parpadeó confundida antes de voltear a verlo.

―¿D-disculpa? ―murmuró insegura.

―¿Dónde vives? ―repitió con fastidio, viéndola por una fracción de segundos.

Incómoda, Hinata dio unas indicaciones simples para Sasuke, mientras éste asentía con cuidado. La Hyuga vivía a una distancia relativamente normal, ni tan lejos ni tan cerca. Perfecto. El Uchiha sonrió internamente.

―Háblame de algo ―ordenó.

―¿C-cómo qué? ―respondió. Hinata tenía la sensación de que su cara debería simular un tomate. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente y estaba requiriendo todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse allí mismo.

¿Por qué Sasuke no se limitaba a ignorarla como siempre lo hacía?

―Sobre ti ―aclaró―. Me llamas bastante la atención.

Sus ojos perlas se abrieron de par en par.

―¿E-en serio? ¿Po-por qué? ―su voz sonó algo escandalizada.

―Sí, estoy hablando en serio. ―Sonrió con prepotencia al ver su cara estupefacta―. El porqué te lo puedo dar cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

¡Dios Santo! Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos y a respirar más rápido de lo normal. Aquello parecía una escena demasiado surrealista para su propio bien.

―¿Bien? Habla ya. ―Pegó un brinquito cuando Sasuke pasó el brazo por detrás de su asiento.

―A-Ah, b-bueno… yo…

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que aún veía dibujos animados?, ¿Que le gustaba leer historias de romance rosa?

¿Que gustaba de él?

―S-suelo ser muy tímida ―dijo, aunque estaba segura que eso era resaltar lo obvio―. A veces demasiado, cuando las personas me intimidan.

_O cuando me gustan, como tú…_

―¿Te intimido? ―Sasuke sonrió un poco, como si aquello le pareciese gracioso.

―U-un p-poco ―admitió.

―¿Por qué?

Incómoda, la chica se removió en su asiento, buscando unas palabras adecuadas que no revelaran su rara obsesión para con él.

―Qu-quizás porque eres algo r-rebelde. ―Su voz sonó más bien como si fuera una pregunta.

―Me gusta correr en carreras ilegales ―aceptó con tranquilidad, dándole a entender que no se sentía ofendido por aquello―. Si gustas, algún día puedo llevarte.

Hinata lo miró sorprendido.

―¿Qué?

―Lo que oíste ―contestó.

La imagen mental de ella, en una moto, corriendo ilegalmente por las calles de Tokio la hizo palidecer, pero también la emocionó de alguna extraña y retorcida manera.

―E-eso no es para mí ―rechazó, amablemente.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia mientras aparcaba el auto frente a la residencia Hyuga.

―¿Por qué eres la señorita perfecta?

―A-ah… y-yo no me considero así ―refutó con rapidez, aunque sabía que en realidad sí lo hacía.

Silencio, Sasuke la miró fijamente, como analizándola con la mirada. La respiración de ella comenzó a llegar a la hiperventilación al notarse el objetivo de interés del Uchiha. Nerviosa, murmuró un leve 'gracias', pero al tratar de abrir la puerta, notó que estaba cerrada.

―Sa-Sasuke-kun ―comenzó―. ¿P-podrías abrir la puerta?

―¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes amenazada por mí? ―preguntó con arrogancia, notablemente divertido por toda la situación.

―S-sí ―fue la respuesta que escapó de sus labios.

El Uchiha acercó su cara a la de ella, hasta el punto de que sus respiraciones chocaban.

―Me preguntaste el motivo por el cual me llamas la atención ―murmuró demasiado cerca, mientras la mente de Hinata estaba casi en blanco y al borde del colapso―. Eres demasiado buena ―explicó a la par que rozaba sus labios con sus pulgares―, tanto que desearía corromperte, Hinata.

_Maldito ególatra_.

―¿C-corromperme?

Él curvó la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo.

―Sí, destruir toda esa inocencia que te caracteriza y que te hace tan jodidamente apetecible. ―Comenzó a rozar su blanquecino cuello con su lengua, ella solo pudo evitar gemir. No quería darle el gusto de ver lo tan vulnerable que la ponía. ―Saber que la tímida y dulce Hinata puede mostrar su lado erótico, gracias a mí, me pone al margen del éxtasis.

¿Debería sentirse ofendida? Su parte racional y normal, el lado de ella misma que sí conocía, le gritaba que se alejara porque si no podía arrepentirse.

Pero el otro lado, el desconocido, la incitaba a quedarse mientras un hormigueo extraño le recorría su parte baja y la asustaba.

Le asustaba comprender que toda aquella situación le gustaba.

―¿Y entonces qué? ―soltó―¿Me vas a dejar como a todas las demás una vez consigas lo que deseas?

Sasuke se alejó de ella y la miró con sus ojos oscuros. Serio, frío y muy jodidamente sexy.

―Me gustas, Hinata ―le dijo con su voz grave―. Escucha bien porque solo lo diré una puta vez. No quiero que seas un simple juego, deseo ser la única persona que pueda hacerte ver el lado atrevido de las cosas. ―Tomó su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos―. Quiero que sigas siendo la dulce y tierna Hinata, pero conmigo… solo conmigo, quiero que delires de placer.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sasuke la cortó con un beso profundo que la dejó sin respiración, mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban e innumerables fantasías llenaban su mente. Fue cuando comprendió que era una maldita estúpida, pero aceptó que sí deseaba ser corrompida por él.

Ella era una niña buena que jamás se metía en problemas.

Él, por el contrario, adoraba ser el chico malo del lugar.

Ambos se amaban en su extraña y retorcida forma, pero daba igual. Hinata adoraba eso de Sasuke y Sasuke le fascinaba aquél lado atrevido de ella.

* * *

_Estúpido y sensual amor._

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Infinito desprecio a una de mis compañeras de Naruto All Project –un grupo de facebook- quien me dio la idea para este SasuHina lol. ¡Te odio, donde quiera que estés!... Nah, es broma lol, solo que bueno, tenía que escribirlo :3. Como he dicho millones de veces, esta pareja no es lo mío lol, pero allí he intentado algo. Espero que dentro de su corazoncito, dulce y tierno, les nazca dejarme su opinión por medio de un review y si no les nace, igual déjenlo lol.

Nos vemos, Ama-chan off!


End file.
